Naruhina: Wanna go on a date?
by Wiki627
Summary: A cute little tale when a certain young blonde learns asks a certain bluenette out to the festival. What happens when jealousy, disapproval, protective friends and basically fate supporting the two of them intervenes? Hilarity ensures of course. One-shot is currently up! Like before, if reviews are good, a proper storyline might be given. Note: Who's the girl in the image!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Author's note: **Hi again guys and sorry for the less than usual uploading of chapters on The Moonlight Kingdom. I've been busy with my CV and job application and hence why I haven't been uploading as much. Also, the last few reviews on my main story has actually been making me rethink how the story could go-it's been...rather stale lately-like I have no idea how to progress it. That plus the severe writers block make this a bit tedious to write but that's just my excuse, I guess.

Also, a lot of people wanted to see the midquel to An Unexpected Reunion and I have indeed been planning a draft of fourteen chapters detailing the budding romance between the two teens but can't seem to find the correct grammar and eloquent language to convey the feelings. Sequel-wise, its not looking though, to be honest. People were generally satisfied with the ending.

**On a more serious note: **Since I'm currently re-reviewing my Moonlight Kingdom [and maybe actually updating my damn profile!] I've decided to upload this one-shot for you guys. _**Problem is; this story was inspired by a single fanart comic strip and it's not 100% original. **_Plus...there were a few stories that actually seemed to tie in with what I'm writing this time round. I must admit that as a writer, I feel it necessary to come up with original idea. I tried finding the permission of the owner of said comic strip but can't seem to locate him. If he/she is reading it, please accept my humble apologies for taking a bit out of it.

I've tried modifying this story to see it from Hinata's perspective since my last side series was focussed on Naruto's perspective. Also, I've tried modifying it so as to make it as original as possible but as usual, **readers discretion is advised. And once again, all form of critism is welcomed [even the harshest one] but please no flames!**

Anyway, on to the oneshot!

* * *

><p><strong>Just a brief overview: Unlike the Moonlight Kingdom or an Unexpected Reunion, this takes place in the canon Naruto universe. Timing wise, it'll be up to the readers to figure out but [for me] most likely after the manga finishes. I don't like the idea of twelve year olds dating, it seems just a bit too early. Sixteen year olds however, are excellent!<br>**

**Naruhina: Wanna go on a date?**

_At training ground seven, early that morning with Team Seven,_

Another day, another trauma, Naruto thought to no one in particular. As per usual, the team, which was disbanded once so very long ago, was gather together once more in the training ground. There was Naruto, the much loved blonde haired hero of the world and former outcast of the town, Sakura; the medic of the team, who was now a fully fledged doctor in her own right and finally Sasuke, the disgraced Uchiha who had once left for revenge but had now returned to make things right. The only person who was missing, no surprises there, was their sensei, who you could never ever count on to be on time, no matter how reliable he ever was on the battlefield. What made this reunion truly memorable however, was not the fact that the team had managed to reunite after all this time but rather the fact that they had actually been forced to meet up after all these years. It definitely stunned all three of them but whatever it was that Kakashi had to say, they were betting that it was definitely important. Even Tsunade herself didn't care much for their team anymore; all in all they all seemed to prove themselves to be much better working solo than doing team missions together, but this was the first time the elite jounin had ever ask her for a favour, so how could she turn him down, considering his numerous contribution to the village of Konoha?

So as our three teens, or rather mature youths by this time, wondered what it is that their forever late sensei was going to impart to them, a certain bluenette watched them from afar, sitting in a tree above. Or rather, should I say, watching a certain blonde in said team from afar. Our dear Hina-chan had perhaps matured the least throughout the entire ordeals, trials and turbulation of the ninja world but it wasn't so much her fault as it is the fact that she couldn't mature anymore than she already had before she became a ninja. Many knew of the incident of her father's displeasure towards her as a child as well as the fact that many knew how much that incident had scarred the young bluennet at such a tender age. However, what the bluenette kept to herself however, was the secret of how much such an incident opened her eyes to the world around her and how much it had devastated her. Then again, could you actually blame her? Consider the fact that your very own blood father deemed you a failure and told it to you straight to your face without any inclination what-so-ever to your feelings and maybe you could perhaps picture a tiny fraction of the pain Hyuuga Hinata has been forced to endure throughout her painful childhood.

Of course there were the numerous feasts, celebrations and etc that came with being the heir of such a powerful clan but was it really worth the psychological torture of watching your father compare you to your younger sibling thoughout the entire ordeal? Hinata certainly didn't think so. Her father had never even so much as utter a single word of encouragement and praise to her before when she was a kid, although his view did change dramatically when he saw just how strong-willed her daughter had become when she made the transition from girl to lady. Granted he was a strict man and a fair father. But he was judgemental too and it was that blunt judgement of his, plus his inclination towards the previous generation's old ways in teaching the kids that somewhat shattered her soft, gentle and otherwise sweet nature of her first born daughter.

**[Author's note: Turning back the clock to perhaps three generation, it wasn't out of the ordinary for parents to verbally and physically abuse their children in Asia. Well, maybe 'abuse' isn't the right word but believe me when I say Asian parents are very liberal in disciplining their children. There's nothing wrong there since different cultures have different ways but Asian's are very inclined to stick to the old ways of tradition and customs. Also, since our methods of disciplining children have always been effective-it's been one of those longer lived traditions that sticked on until today and maybe that's why Asian children are much more behaved [and maybe more scarred...] than any other children in the world. Point is; Hinata was brought up this way by her father.]  
><strong>

Needless to say, and it pains me to say it, suicide was one of the options our dear bluenette considered in order to escape her harsh treatment and unescapable fate. You might disagree but to someone who feels that they've always been mistreated and never appreciated in life, coupled with the fact that you've such a heavy burden placed onto your fragile soul at such a young age, seems more than reasonable enough to even consider such an outrageous option. Afterall, in death...you didn't need to worry anymore and you won't need to see the faces of your tormentors anymore. It was, for all intent and purposes, a bliss reperive...an escape route, an exit to this harsh environment we call reality. She would have done it as well, had it not been for a certain young blonde who managed to convinced her otherwise. His gentle smile, cheerful laughter and bright personality gave her the much needed hope she so desperately search for and in a world where such a person lived in made her reconsider her actions. Such a perfect person made her want to live in such a world and so she preservered. Not for her father, not for the clan, not for the village. But for one boy, one man and one hero alone; Uzumaki Naruto.

So now we find our little Hinata, looking intently on her dear Naruto, wishing against wish, hoping against hope and praying against prayer for the strength and will to do the sole thing she had always dreamed of ever since she met him, to ask him out. To hold his hand, to be his special someone but most of all to hear him say "aishiteru" to her. Everything else, even the world, paled in comparison to that one single line. For Hinata; that one word was equal to a multitude of worlds and even the universe itself. But try as she might, she could never find the courage to stand up for such an action, nor could she ever find the strength to walk up to him and ask him out for a date, no matter how much she wanted to. Besides, he was always around the pretty pink-haired and while Hina never considered herself ugly, she felt that she could never match up to Sakura in terms of skills, ability, personality [UGH!] and looks. Also, the blonde wasn't exactly discrete about his feelings for his pink-haired team mate and what right would she have in trying to stop his attempt at a decent relationship?

Hinata might never have considered this but it was already firmly etched into her core; no matter what happens to him, she would always be there for him. As long as he was happy...then she would be too. Even if that meant having to watch him from afar, then yes, she would still do it. She only hoped that Sakura would treasure him as such.

Unfortunately for her, the fates have different idea. Toying with someone's destiny always seemed to be amusing for the Heaven's above, that and the fact that God knew what was actually best for everyone in the end. They say never look a gift horse in the mouth and Hinata was about to find out that her bad luck was soon to turn into good luck soon. How, you ask? Well, it starts unfolding now...

_Back to team seven,_

"Ah, I see you all three are here," a middleage man with spiky sharp grey hair walk up to them from behind. All three turned to glare at him as he eye-smiled before putting his book away.

"Fifteen minutes late," Naruto muttered. "That's a new record sensei. Keep it up and you might actually make it on time someday."

That being said, the pink-haired girl delivered a bone-crushing blow to her blonde team mate's head. Naruto winced, Kakashi sighed, Hinata scowled and Sasuke...was being Sasuke.

"Baka!" Sakura snapped. "Show Kaka-sensei some respect you idiot!"

Once more, the bluenette wondered just what it was that made the blonde fell for such a crase, unclass, despicable and all round mean girl who would abuse him both physically and verbally. Then again, Sakura must have her good side if it meant that the blonde loves her so whole-heartedly. I'm happy as long as you're happy Naruto-kun, she repeated her mantra, her heart breaking in the process. Subconsciously she wiped away a tear that seemed to have formed in her eyes. Not for the first time, she wondered why in the world she was doing this...spying. Was she hoping for something? Definitely not, since considering the fact that she had already waved the white flag up to Sakura in vying for Naruto's feelings. Instead, she was cheering the blonde one, hoping that one day, perhaps, he would finally be able to win the affection of his so beloved medic girl. Deciding that this was enough for today, she opted to leave, only to stay rooted in place over Kakashi's next words.

"Anyway," Kakashi answered, glaring angrily at the pink-haired girl who had the decency to look away meekly. "I'm here to tell you some good news and some bad news."

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi ran through a few hand seals before summoning two new flap jackets in his hands. "Congratulations Sasuke, Naruto! Here on forth, you two are now no longer under my jurisdiction! Naruto, I'm more than happy to tell you that you've not made Chuunin but Jounin! That's right, you're on the same level as me now! We will now have the same previlleges and rights. As for Sasuke, you've made Chuunin but I regret to inform you that you've been placed under probation for your past deeds until further notice. Once more, congratulation to the both of you."

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked as the two of them took the flap jackets. Naruto had a somewhat embarrassed look and Sasuke had a bored one instead. Ranks meant nothing to the both of them but formalities were formalities, they thought. There was just no getting round it afterall.

"Con-congratulations N-naruto-kun," Hinata whispered from her tree. "I'm p-proud o-of y-you."

"What about me, Sakura-chan?" the blonde asked dejected.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, congratulations Naruto," she dismissed casually with a flick of her wrist before, turning her gaze back to the ravn-haired teen. "So, shall we celebrate Sasuke-kun?!"

"Ahem," Kakashi coughed. "As for the bad news, today marks the day Team 7 is officially disbanded. Naruto, I look forward to seeing you as my equal now and Sasuke, please refrain yourself during the probabational period. As for you Sakura...try to be a bit nicer to Naruto, okay? He's technically your superior now."

"Yeah right," she sniffed back. "He's still a baka and he'll be treated as one."

For a moment, Kakashi looked as if he was going to argue back when he saw how sad Naruto's face looked but decided against it when he quickly flashed a smile in response. This was his problem and it would be undoing to be a meddler. Sighing inwardly, he merely nodded one towards his prize student, hoping the best for the future. You are your father's son, Kakashi thought. Don't ever forget it Naruto.

With that the jounin vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving all three of them stunned. Almost immediately, Sakura reached out an arm and grabbed Sasuke's arm, causing him to recoiled from her in response. What came out from her mouth horrified both him and Naruto, "Hey Sasuke, there's a festival tommorow night in town! I was wondering...well...maybe...you know? You take me?"

"I don't have time for festivals," the raven haired teen rejected. With that, he too vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the newly promoted jounin together with the mean medic girl alone. From the way Sakura looked at being rejected, Naruto felt sorry for her. Regardless, he realised, this was the perfect opportunity for him! Bracing himself, he beamed a smile at her, which she responded with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" she demanded, causing the blonde's look to falter somewhat.

Up in her tree, however, Hinata was silently cheering Naruto on, "Y-you can d-do it, Naruto-kun!"

"I could go with you to the festival Sakura-chan!" he offered. As he said the words, Naruto felt himself rising up to cloud nine...before before dragged back down to the cold hard floor as Sakura rapped her fist across his broad head, causing him to grimface in response. Even Hinata, who was so used to seeing her antics, was stunned at this sudden turn of events. She knew Sakura was mad but to take it out on Naruto? That...that was just mean. Afterall, he was only trying to help, she thought angrily. I do anything to be in your shoes, Sakura-san.

"Itei...what was that for, Sakura-chan?" he complained, only to receive yet another blow to his head. This time though, the force was enough to sent him sprawling to the ground, causing him to look up at her in confusion.

"Baka Naruto," she growled. "I would never go with you to the festival!"

"Why not?" he asked hurt. As he got up slowly, he braced for another impact to his head but the next few words that came out of his crushe's mouth were far worse than any blow she could ever deal with.

"Because I don't like you," she answered back. "In fact, I might actually hate you. Who in their right mind would ever go out with such a lame, loudmouth and terminally unhip loser such as yourself?! Go back and check the mirror before you even think of asking a girl out next time."

With that, she too left the vicinity, leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts, or so he thought. Silently, he began walking towards the bluenette's tree before sitting himself down underneath the shady leaves, before curling up into a tight little ball. As he rocked himeslef back and forth trying to shake away the feelings of regret, remorse and rejection, Hinata heard strange new sounds that were coming from the blonde below her. Sounds that she had never ever heard the blonde make before and it made her wonder what exactly it was. When she found out, however, she wished she hadn't; Naruto was crying. Muffled and stiffled though it was, the sounds still managed to reach her, even though she was at least five meters in the air. Then again, she was a kunoichi and her excellent hearing was no doubt due to her ninja training. For the first time since ever, Hinata didn't know what to do. Should she comfort him? But that would expose the fact that she was spying on him. Should she leave him? But that would seem heartless. Should she do nothing? But that would be the same as leaving him. The only person, in her heart of hearts, she knew that could stop his withdrawn moment right now, was the very last person that she wanted to find. And even then, she knew that wouldn't be such a good idea.

What? she thought miserably. I'll just walk up to sakura and say, "I'm sorry but could you please apologise to Naruto-kun because you hurt his feelings?" Even the way she put if sounded horibbly putiful and lame. As she glanced down however, her heart nearly stop beating at the sight that was unfolding before her eyes. Naruto had stopped crying but he now had a kunai in his right palm which was reaching for his exposed left hand. Without thinking twice, she jumped down the tree, rushing towards him...

_With the blonde,_

That was a good cry, Naruto thought miserably, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Sensing that he needed someone to talk to over this little dilemma, he wondered who best to confront with regarding matters of the heart. He needed someone who knew him inside out and who was just as silly and mischeveous as him. Before long, the answer popped up in his mind. He knew just the perfect person! Problem was...he was actually a person but that didn't really matter. The real problem was getting to him. Oh well, there was a reason why summoning contracts were made, he thought to himself. He only hope that summoning the boss wouldn't put him in a worse case that he already was in, considering Gamabunta's intolerance towards stupidity. Then again, the toad boss always said that Naruto could always find him whenever he was conflicted in the on-goings of the adult world now that his good-for-nothing godfather had passed away and if this wasn't a matter considering the adult world, then he didn't know what was.

Just as he was going to slice his thumb however, he felt a stirring from above him and the next moment, the kunai was knocked off his hand by a Juuken-enhanced palm strike by the person he had least expected to find in such a situation; meek, shy little Hinata.

"S-Stop!" Hinata cried as she landed her blow, knocking the kunai away from him and bruising his right fist in the process. As a somewhat bewildered Naruto turned to give her her questioning look, Hinata merely ignored it before grabbing the front of his shirt and cried heavily into it, "Y-you baka! W-why?! W-w-why would y-you con-contemplate suicide?!"

"Hina-chan?" he asked, stunned beyond words.

"W-what w-w-would I d-do if you're g-g-gone?!" she wailed, oblivious to the misunderstanding that hand just befolded the two of them.

"Hina-chan..." he tried once more.

"Baka! *wail* B-baka!" Hinata cried. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto reached out a hand and cup his mouth, trying to stop the onflow of tears and wails that threaten to burst out from her.

"Hina-chan, I don't know what it is that you're so worried about," he stated carefully. "Can you please tell me why you're so upset?"

"U-upset?!" she growled back. "I'm b-beyond up-upset!"

When he didn't answered back, she continued on, "W-why d-di you try t-to kill y-yourself?!"

"Uh...Hina-chan? I...wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Wh-what...?!"

"I don't know where you get that idea from but I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Th-then...what a-about the ku-kunai?"

"Oh that," he explained. "That's for summoning the Toad boss. Now tell me...what gave you the idea that I was trying to kill myself?"

BUSTED, Hinata thought as she tried coming up with a suitable excuse. Finding none, she sighed inwardly before bracing herself for the truth that would no doubt shed a bad light on her from the blonde's perspective.

"I...s-saw Sa-sakura-san re-re...re-rejecting you..." she answered. For a moment, neither of them answered back.

"Oh," the blonde replied lamely, breaking the silence. Then he did something that totally unnerve the bluenette; he laughed. It wasn't an amused laugh however, it was one full of misery and cyinicism.

"Are...y-y-you okay Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, fearing the worst.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I Hina-chan?" he asked back. "Sakura was right...no girl would ever wanna date me..."

"Th-that's n-n-not true," she answered back. This time, though, there was a huge blush across her face, "Ne...th-there's th-this o-o-one girl wh-who's dying for y-y-you t-to as-ask her t-to th-the festival l-l-l-later."

"Really?!" the blonde asked, his interest totally piqued now. "Who?!"

**[Author's note: SERIOUSLY NARUTO-YOU ARE AN IDIOT]**

"Well...s-she's s-s-shy, t-t-timid, w-w-weak, p-p-pathetic, d-dreadfully n-n-n-normal a-and has n-no sp-special ta-talent wh-what-so-ever...but sh-she wo-would st-still l-like to go wi-with you..."

"Hmm, well that's definitely not you, Hina-chan," the oblivious boy answered back. "You're strong, talented, beautiful and unbelivably aweseome. Although, you are shy and timid but those aren't bad qualities that...wait a minute, you're not...?!"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun," the bluenette quietly agree, her face putting the colour red to shame as she look away from him. The blonde himeself, was too dumbstruck to answer back as well as he slowly fidgeted the helm of his shirt. For a moment, neither of them stirred, as the two teens looked away from one another, too embarrassed to ask what they really wanted to. In the end, it was the bluenette who broke that barrier between the two of them that friendzoned the both of them. Hinata would never have done this but considering the fact that Naruto had always been the one who helped her all this time, she decided that for once, she would take the lead in their relationship. Still, she knew that breaking the barrier would meant never going back but she didn't care anymore. This was a golden opportunity and her instincts were screaming at her to snatch it. Besides, Sakura rejected him, so that meant that the blonde was free, right?

"N-n-naruto-kun?" she tested uneasily.

"Hai, Hina-chan?" the blonde answered back.

"W-w-would y-you go to-th-the festival wi-with me?" she asked timidly.

"I...would like that very much, Hina-chan," Naruto answered back happily.

"Oh, i-it's o-okay Na...what?!" she nearly yelled, before turning to face the smilling face of the blonde boy.

"Hai, Hina-chan," he asked shyly. "Would you...l-l-like to go on a d-date with me?"

"O-oh Naruto-kun," the bluenette sighed. "I-I love t-to."

"Then it's a date!" he replied happily, holding her hand in his, where they began the long but sweet road back to the village.

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

That's it for this Chapter guys. Once more, if people like this story, I might extend it to see how far it goes but be forewarned: it'll get very angsty for a certain pink-haired girl after this while Sasuke doesn't appear anymore. Also, this will most likely be a two-shot at most [maybe three] but again, that'll depend on the reviews, if the reviews are bad, then this will likely remain as a one-shot.

Also, any criticism would be appreciated so don't forget to review guys! See you next time and stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Author's Note:** Hi again guys and sorry for the late response. I wasn't actually going to continue this story but decided to do it anyway since I don't actually like leaving you guys hanging. Oh well, regardless of whether this story was less popular than my other side story, I still enjoy writing it and I hope you all love reading it as well.

Anyway, to the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reserve<p>

_At a Yakiniku (Japanese barbeque) restaurant, the next day,_

"So Forehead, did Sasuke agreed to take you to the festival tonight?," a highly excited Ino asked as they waited for their order of meals to come. Presently both girls were currently having a day off from the usual training that came with being a shinobi, as well as a trained medical staff. With the long shifts at the hospital and the scheduled hours of training that they were required to maintain daily, it was hardly surprising that this little get together between the two friends was a much welcomed distraction. Well...that and the village festival that was about to take place that very night.

"Not exactly," the pink haired sighed in exasperation. "Sasuke-kun said that he was too busy for trivial things like a festival..."

"Shame really," Ino grinned. There was a dreamy look in those green eyes of her that the pink-haired teen didn't like.

"You're NOT calling tabs on Sasuke-kun," she warned the blonde. "You or any other girl for that matter."

"Relax," Ino reassured her. "I'm going together with Sai. Did you know how romantic he can be?!"

A massive sweatdropped had appeared on the pink-haired teen's head when she heard just who exactly Ino had decided to bring to the festival with her. Who in their right mind would bring Sai?! she thought frantically. Still, that happy look on her best friend's face was more than enough to stop her from voicing out her reasons. If Ino was happy with who she was seeing at the moment, she shrugged, then who was she to tell her otherwise. Besides, Sai seemed to be very serious from the way Ino was telling her about their date that night but then again, the boy in question was always serious no matter what he did. So instead, she decided to change the subject.

"Who else is going, Ino?" she asked.

"Tenten, Lee, Kiba and each and everyone of the Konoha 11 so far I know...well except you and Sasuke [and Neji-yes he's dead in this fic I'm afraid...]," Ino explained. "Aparently, the senseis are coming along as well! Wouldn't it be so awesome if the senseis caught all of us getting down and naughty with our dates?"

"I don't think that would-" she began when the last sentence caught her. "What do you mean by _**'ALL OF US'**_ ?"

"Just what I meant by it," Ino replied confused. "Wait...you didn't know?!"

"Know what?!" she demanded.

"Well I'm not the one to gossip," Ino began, earning an eyeroll from Sakura. "But each of the Konoha 11 have managed to get hooked up over time with someone or another. Even Choji! Well...everyone that is-"

"Except Team seven," Sakura finished lamely. "This is depressing, I can't be the only one without a date! I guess Naruto would have to do..."

"...that wouldn't be wise," Ino cut in, surprising Sakura with her change of tone.

"Why not?" she countered back. "Its not like he has anything better to do and if anything he was dying to go out with me yesterday."

"That's not very nice Sakura," Ino scowled, this time. "You really shouldn't be treating your blonde team mate as a reserve, you know?! Besides...didn't you reject him yesterday?"

"Who told you about that?" Sakura asked.

"You did, Forehead. And you just confirmed what exactly happened."

Cursing at her slip of tongue, Sakura tried to regain the battle in which the conversation was heading, "It's fine really. I don't think the baka would mind. The only problem is...how do I make him take this as nothing more than a gesture of friendship?"

"I've already told you Forehead, that wouldn't be such a wise move!" Ino exclaimed angrily. "Besides, what you're doing is...mean, toying with his emotions like that."

"Why do you care so much? He's just Naruto."

"First, because he's a shinobi of Konoha," Ino reasoned. "Second, he's a blonde and we blonde's look out for each other. Thirdly, I'm doing this for his sake, Forehead. I'll tell you one last time, _THAT WOULDN'T BE SUCH A GOOD IDEA_."

"Why is that? Is there...something you're not telling me?" Sakura demanded once more. Seeing her long time best friend behave in such a way made Ino very crossed. No doubt she too used to tease Naruto in their bygone days as kids and preteens. However, Sakura was going to be a mature woman soon and she didn't like the way her best friend was taking their blonde comrade for granted. Henceforth, she decided to teach the Forehead a little lesson in humility. Hopefully Hinata wouldn't mind, she thought.

"Well...he's taken," Ino replied, before sipping her ice-tea quickly.

"Yeah right, get real Ino," Sakura taunted. "Who in their right mind would date that loser?"

Hearing that made Ino choked on her ice-tea. Taking a moment to calm herself and to while away the cough that followed from such a choking action, Ino took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to express anger at the way Sakura treated Naruto, she realised. Ino was a smart girl and she knew that doing such a thing would only hint to the pink haired teen about her hidden feelings that she had begun developing for her blonde counterpart. However, that was nothing interesting, she thought to herself. There were other girls that the blonde knew who were eyeing Naruto right now, many of which were from outside the village but what made Ino chose the decision of self-sacrifice was the fact that she felt she didn't deserve to be with him as much as a certain bluenette who had always been there for him...especially when she was making fun of him herself ever since there were small. Regardless though, the whole time the pink-haired teen had been with her former team mate made Ino wondered just what it was that was going through her best friend's head. Surely she would have realised just how much the blonde would have meant to her? if anything, Ino would have thought that Sakura would be the one who would have fought with tooth and nail to claim the Uzumaki's affection from Hinata but apparently, she was wrong. I guess some people just don't see Naruto that way, Ino dismissed casually. Well regardless, this will be a reality check for you Forehead...

"I'm not kidding Sakura," Ino replied, more firmly this time. " He's got a date and from the way I saw them walking together with each other, I say he's quite smitten with her. Took him long enough to realise, the damn baka..."

"I still don't believe you!"

"Believe whatever you want to believe Forehead. I'm just stating facts," Ino answered quietly, before returning to sipping her tea calmly.

"Okay...let's say I buy this story of yours...who would go with him to the festival?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ino asked back slyly. "But tell me Forehead, why are you so interested in Naruto now?"

"M-me?! Interested?!" Sakura yelped. "Th-that's ridiculous. I would never be interested in the baka!"

"Good," Ino continued. "Because trust me when I say I will drag you by the hair if you even dare as to so much as interfere with his date tonight."

"Ino...what's-" Sakura began horrified at the way her friend was acting.

"There's nothing wrong with me. It's just like I said; we blondes look out for each other." Ino finished, effectively ending the conversation and not a moment too soon as the waiter immediately began serving them their meal. As the two friends ate quickly, Sakura began to wonder just who it was that would take her blonde friend to the festival. For the life of her however, she just couldn't figure it out...

_With Naruto and Hinata that same morning at the training grounds,_

"So Hina-chan, what time should I pick you up for the festival?" Naruto asked happily as the bluenette walked shyly beside him.

"A-ano...tou-san s-said w-we could le-leave at f-f-five," she answered back meekly. "b-but...you h-have to br-bring me b-back by t-ten."

"I still can't believe Hiashi-san agreed to let me take you out for a date," the blonde answered back warily. "I always thought he hated me..."

"Uh-uh," Hinata disagreed, shaking her head slightly as she did so. "Tou-san n-never ha-hated you."

She wanted to say more but decided against it. Considering the fact that Naruto was now a jounin was more than capable in anyone's eyes that he was husband material, especially since he made the rank at such a yound age. What won over the majority of the Hyuuga household however, as well as the fact that the elders actually threaten the bluennet not to mess this up, was the fact that Naruto was a renowned hero by now with his numerous feats of courage and bravery. If anything, marrying the heiress of the clan to such a prestigious person would only bring much fame and honour to the clan and they were more than welcome to receive it.

"Oh well, I don't really care," the blonde grinned. "I'm just happy that I have such a cute girl to go with me."

The bluenette swooned as she heard that but forced herself to continue marching with the blonde's pace. It wouldn't do if she suddenly fainted right before his eyes, she thought. Still, the fact that he called her cute was already making her insides go all crazy. Even her legs felt like jelly now. The bluenette soon worried that if she didn't learn to cope with this feelings soon, she would never be able to face him by the time the festival began.

"Arigatou..." Hinata whispered under her breath.

"Huh? Did you say something Hina-chan?"

"Nope! N-nothing, Naruto-kun," she hurriedly stammered. "I b-better get g-going, t-tou-san said h-he needed me."

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Hina-chan!" he exclaimed happily. With that the bluenette disppeared from his view but little did he know that he wasn't just outside her field of range just yet. That previous statement of Hinata was nothing more than a fabrication, rather what made her took her exit was the fact that a certain pink-haired girl was approaching them from behind and she wanted to give them some time alone. However, there was something about her face that made her decide to stay back and spy the cpnfrontation that was about to unfold between the two of them. Hinata knew this was an invasion of privacy and if it were anyone else, other than Sakura, she wouldn't have done so. Whatever was going to happen, she knew her beloved blonde was going to need her once the pink-haired teen was done.

"Was that Hinata?" Sakura called out to the still grinning Naruto, who immediately turned to face his ex-team mate. The smirk on his face confirmed what Ino just told her a few minutes ago, Sakura realised as dread began to fill her system. Hopefully, there would be a way out of this.

"Hai Sakura-chan," Naruto hummed back happily. "She asked me out to the festival with her tonight! Isn't that great, Sakura-chan?!"

"No, it's not," she answered back hotly, wiping the happy look off the blonde's face. "You're not going to the festival with her, Naruto..."

"Huh?" he replied dumbstruck. "Why not? I told her I said yes."

"Because..." she swallowed once. "Because I want you...to take me tonight."

"Er...I'm sorry Sakura-chan but could you-"

"I SAID I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME TONIGHT!" she nearly shouted, scaring both the blonde and blunette at her outburst. Claming down, she pressed on more softly, "So...would you take me to the festival, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto began. "Look, I'm flattered that you want me to take you...but point is, Hina-chan asked me first, and I gave her my word! I can't just turned her away like that!"

"But wouldn't going with the girl of your dreams be better than going out with someone you don't rellay know?"

"Sakura-chan...Hina...Hina is the girl of my dreams." The bluenette's eyes widened at that. "Besides, I gave her my word and I never go back on it. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

"Pfft, figures," the pink haired teen answered before turning away from him, her heart aching as she did so. never before had she felt such strong emotions when Sasuke rebuffed her but when Naruto did it? Well...that was a whole different matter altogether. It hurt. Compared to the pain Sasuke inflicted upon her when he left, this simple act of Naruto's was ten-no a hundred times worse.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but you said-"

"I don't need your pity," she rebuffed angrily. "Besides, I guess it's better that she takes you instead of me. Bet you Hinata's only taking you because she felt sorry for you. Afterall, who would want to date a gross, lame, terminally unhip loser such as yourself?!"

With that she stormed off, leaving Naruto feeling extremely small and depress at her choice of words. Whatever Sakura did before, Hinata frowned, this topped the rest of them. Not only had she succeeded in making her boyfriend feel much worse about himself, she had actually made him doubt the sincerity of her own true feelings. When the dust was settled, Hinata vowed to teach the pink-haired teen something about a little self-restraint. Skipping out from her little hiding place, she proceeded to make her way towards Naruto.

As she made her way to the blonde however, she realised that his shoulders were slumped in a defeat-like gesture and his face was once more filled with despair. Cursing that she hadn't taken a firmer stance against Sakura, the bluennete gently laid one hand on his shoulder. If Naruto was shocked, he didn't seemed to express it as he simply gave her a very watery smile before asking in a very dejected tone, "Hina-chan...what-"

Before he could finish his sentence however, the bluenette pulled him into a quick hug, blushing deeply as she did so and stunning the blonde into silence.

'Hina-chan?"

"B-b-bear with i-it, Naruto-kun," she whispered back, her face redder than a tomato. "I'm j-j-just as embarrassed as y-you are."

"You...heard everything, didn't you?" he asked slowly.

"Don't l-listen to a s-single word sh-she said, Naruto-kun!" The bluenette argued back. Despite her protest however, he unhooked himself away from her before settling himself down a nearby tree, his face in his hands.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"It's okay Hina-chan...I trust you."

"Th-then...w-why are y-you so sad?" she asked worriedly, settling herself down next to him, holding her hands in his.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan...I just can't get over the fact that Sakura called me...a...a..." he just couldn't bear to finish that sentence. As Hinata glanced up at him worriedly, he flashed her another watery smile.

"You...don't think I'm...a loser right, Hina-chan?" The bluenette merely shook her head, looking extremely insulted as she did so.

"O-of course n-not, Naruto-kun," she whispered back. "Re-remember th-those words I-I once t-told you? Y-you might be a-a failure b-but to me, y-you are a p-proud failure."

"I know...Hina-chan...I just wished...people wouldn't see me that way." At that, an idea started forming in her mind. As excitement coursed through her, Hinata quickly pulled the blonde up to his feet before dragging him by the arm towards the Hyuuga complex.

"Hina-chan?!" When she turned around to face him however, there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"H-how would y-you like t-to be given a m-make-over Naruto-kun?" she asked excitedly.

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

I know it sounds a bit chessy and cliche but please bear with it . As always, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Author's Note: **Hi again guys and sorry for the late update. I've been having some writer's block lately and hence why just couldn't manage to sit down and write as much stories as I wanted too. Oh well...anyway, YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS! I was a bit shocked when the amount of reviews, follows and favourite suddenly skyrocketed over the past week when the intial sumission of this story had little to no positive feedback. O.o oh well, guess that's the perks of stories. Anyway, I don't have much to talk about here since I have to get back to The Moonlight Kingdom soon.

So...to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Apologies?<p>

_At the Hyuuga mansion that very same morning,_

"NO! You'll never get me to wear that...that...that thing!" a very agitated Naruto yelled as he made a mad dash towards the exit. He could taste the freedom! Four feet...three feet...two feet...then-BAM! Four Hyuuga servants appeared out of nowhere before pinning the struggling blonde to the floor. Try as they might though, they were no match for the young jounin and soon they themselves were flung across the room like ragdolls. Naruto could have escaped then himself but he took a moment to catch his breath and therein was his tiny mistake for the day. It might have been a tiny miscalculation but it would cost him dearly as instead of running out of the mansion like he should have, the teen decided to savour his victory by walking out...only to feel a slight tap on his shoulder before having his entire body immobilised by some invisible shackle that he could see.

"Take him back and re-educate him!" growled Hiashi as he dusted his hands off. Immediately four new servants appeared, before dragging the still squirming blonde back to the guest room where his torture had begun only a few minutes ago. "Is this really necessary, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress gave her father a pained look before answering him back in a somewhat strained voice, "H-hai Kaa-san...besides, y-you said th-that he needed a c-change in f-fashion anyway be-because he was g-going to be ho-hokage one day..."

"Damn if I know," her father replied. "Screw the position, it's the fate of the clan I'm worried about! How are people going to take your future husband seriously if he dress up in a "PLEASE KILL ME" suit like that?"

"Kaa-san...p-p-please..." an extremely embarrassed Hinata pleaded back. Her father shook her head before walking back to the room where his daughter's boyfriend was confined. Minato never did like fashion, he mused and it seemed that he must have passed on that trait of his to his son. Afterall, going out in a blue jumpsuit that seemed to be almost identical to what Guy wears? That very thought alone gave the middleage man a migraine. Still, that was in the past. What needed to be done now was the chained blonde who was refusing every attempt of the local tailor who, though very patiently, had very nearly given up after he managed to not only cursed and yelled at his jailors into trying what he would call abominations but had also tear each and every one of the formal wear that the tailor had brought.

Even the bluenette was regretting her decision at trying to give her boyfriend a makeover. In retrospect, considering the amount of damage and casualties he had managed to inflict upon the Hyuuga household...well, that would be more than enough to make anyone else reconsider their actions. For the blonde however, this was an altogether different thing. If one were to consider how the Hyuugas dress in their day-to-day affairs, then it wasn't really surprising as to why he was behaving as such. Nobody had ever seen the blonde in a kimono before and that was the main reason; you would never caught the blonde in such an outfit. If that wasn't a good enough excuse than perhaps the fact that the tailor Hiashi employed had brought nothing much layers of kimonos one after the other was more than enough reason for Naruto's outburst. There was, of course, nothing wrong with traditional japanese wear but like green vegetables, rejections and jeering from his team mates, this just happened to be one of the things on Naruto's most hated lists and unfortunately for the Hyuugas, they managed to chanced upon it.

So as we find our young blonde back in the guest room struggling against the seal upon which Hiashi had managed to inflict upon him, his dear bluenette decided that enough was enough. It wasn't so much that she was worried about more expenses having to be paid to the poor tailor whose numerous counts of clothing had been ripped to shreds, or the fact that most of the Hyuuga households were very tired at having to deal with such an obnoxious teen but rather that miserable face of his that made her choose otherwise. Hinata might have thought this was a good idea in the beginning but if her significant other didn't think so, then it would be extremely selfish of her to have to put him through such an unfair torment.

"E-enough," she dismissed as she enter the guest room, waving aside the servants. The servants all turned to give her a questioning look before filing out. As everyone filed out, only three people remained; the still restraint blonde, his bluenette and her father. Hiashi himself frowned at his daughter's actions but one look at her hardened features and he knew that the ordeal was indeed over. He was very tempted to argue otherwise but decided against it. This was her life and her boyfriend not his. If this was what she wanted, then she would have to bear the responsibilities and consequences as such. With that said, the elder man tapped once more onto the blonde's shoulder, freeing him from his restraint before walking out of the room silently but not before chiding his first-born child.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he scolded as he stepped outside the room. Hinata shook her head slightly, suddenly tired from the day's exclusion before making her way towards her dear Naruto.

"I'm s-sorry Na-naruto-kun," she apologised before helping him up into a sitting position.

"What are you apologising for, Hina-chan?" Naruto shrugged. "If anything, I should be the one to apologise."

"I...I s-shouldn't have t-tried to ch-change you," she sighed softly. "If anything, y-yo're already p-perfect th-the way you are."

"Hina...do you trust me?" Naruto asked suddenly. Seeing her confused look, he added on qucikly, "I might not like the Hyuuga taste in fashion but...there is one thing I haven't tried yet..."

"I t-trust y-you Naruto-kun," the bluenette replied firmly. Soft hands pulled her into a quick hug as Naruto returned his gratitude.

"Arigatou Hina-chan!" he answered back the now blushing bluenette. "I might be a bit late but promised me that you'll wait for me at the festival if I'm not here by five."

And before the bluenette could answer back, he formed a few hand seals before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving her very stunned by his antics.

"G-go get e-em, tiger!" she smiled, before getting up herself and making her way to her own room. Her boyfriend always seemed to have an ace up his sleeve but it wouldn't do if she didn't make just a grand entrance as he would later on. Besides, there was only a few hours left and she was going to need all the help she could get if she wanted to be as presentable as possible.

_With Hinata, in Konoha, six o'clock that evening,  
><em>

"Hey, are you alone, little one?" a big burly man asked as he walked towards the bluenette. For perhaps the hundredth time that evening, the bluenette sighed. Somehow her late cousin was right about the Hyuuga's kimonos being a massive pain in attracting unwanted attention. While she never gave much thought to it, Hinata, in one way or another, always suspected that something wasn't right about the clan's perferred choice of clothing. If anything, the attention she was receiving right now was more than enough proof to her why the female members of her clan always opted against wearing it. Still, she had agreed that wearing one such as on this ocassion was very comforting, it gave a sense of calm from the day to day hectics of a shinobi. Only problem was, it made her vulnerable to the glares of perverts all around.

So in as polite a voice as possible, that belied her underlying frustration, she answered back, "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm waiting for a-a f-friend of m-mine."

"Ah c'mon, don't be like that," the man answered back. As he reached out an arm towards her, she gently sidestepped over him. The man flinched at her actions before turning around, his initial ineterest now gone. Girls were fair game during the village festival that was for certain but not kunoichi. No doubt, he wouldn't be the only one who was worrying about picking up a potential lady who could kill him should he decide to push her too far. Seeing the man leave however, made Hinata sighed out once more in relief, more so for his sake I might add. Any other kunoichi apart from her would have resulted in the man having the worst beat down that evening. Female ninjas were not as patient as their male counterparts. That, coupled with the fact that men tended to eye their slender than usual bodies made them extremely sensitive to perverted antics. Despite all this however, our dear Hina was still a pacifist by nature and hated any sort of argument.

"Wh-where are you Na-naruto-kun?" she whispered. He was an hour late and she was beginning to worry if he had stood her up. Shaking her head at such an absurd thought, she began circling the village once more. It seemed like what Ino said was true; each of the original rookies had managed to get hooked up one way or another, apart from Sasuke, who was absent and Sakura, who was sulking in one corner away from the others. For a moment, the bluenette was tempted to join them but was afraid of the teasing she might received from a certain pink-haired if the rookies saw her without her date. Deciding to take the coward's way out, she opted to spy on them, clinging to the shadows as she slowly made her way towards the group. Just as she was about to get into hearing range however, she felt an ominous presence behind her. Activating her Byakugan a second too late, her assailant covered her mouth with one hand before placing another hand around her slender waist and spiriting them off to a far away corner away from the prying eyes of other festival goers that very night.

"Oww!" the dark man said as Hinata wreched herself away from him. Once they had landed on solid ground, she had wasted no time in biting her assailant's hand before elbowing his torso. Now she was in a defensive stance as she got ready for him to attack her. However...something didn't seem quite right with the dark figure in front of her. In fact, his chakra signature was very familiar to her and the way he held himself held no doubt that this was someone she knew from Konoha. Even the darkness of the evening did little to hide the smirk that she was sure was already forming on his face. As she added two and two together though, she let out a stiff gasp.

"N-naruto-kun?!" she muttered. As the blonde stepped into the faint light, her suspicions were confirmed. The dark silhoutte gave way to his familiar body shape and facial features but he was no longer dress in the same bring orange outfit anymore. Nor was he a blonde anymore for that fact. The Naruto this time was dressed in a short white kimono with a contrasting black pants over which a short-sleeve coat with the trademark flames rested. He had traded his sandals fro the more traditional wooden ones that fitted perfectly with the festival atmosphere. Similarly, he had forgo his Konoha headband in replacement of a single black sash that was strapped tightly across his forehead. Perhaps the greatest change in his apperance were the colour of his now black hair, the pair of brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses that hid the blue colour of his irises and the accompanying coat. Hinata herself recognise the coat, having seen him wore it once during Pain's invasion. In contrast to the one he wore previosuly however, this one was jet black with blue flames, as opposed to the red one with black flames. All in all, this Naruto looks drastically similar to the normal Naruto but it was a wonder how he had managed to twist the viewers perception of himself. If one were not looking carefully, they would have mistaken him for someone else. In fact, the only feature that gave him away were his trademark whiskers on the side of his face.

"How do I look, Hina-chan?" he grinned suddenly. The bluenette could only gasped at his appearance. If anything, he resembled a certain raven-haired teen much more closely now than he ever had before, with the black-white contrast that he had decided to go with. Unlike the Uchiha however, the atmosphere he portrayed was light and warm, further extending the sense of enigma surrounding him; people who dressed in dark colours tend to be of the brooding type but he was never one to brood and yet managed to pull it off surprisingly. As the silence continued, he frowned, "that bad, huh?"

"N-no! Y-you l-look a-a-amazing, Naruto-kun!" the bluenette stammered. She didn't know how he managed to combine features of eastern formal-wear along with that of fighting-wear but now that he did, she was afraid of bringing him down there to the festival. If there was anything to be said, and the bluenette was ashamed to even admit this, but she didn't want her date to be ripped apart the moment he got down there. Such a thought left a bad impression in her mind, especially considering the fact that who knows when she'll ever get another chance at asking him out again.

"You look nice yourself," he grinned back, earning yet another blush from the bluenette. To say she looked good would be an understatement from the blonde's view. While Hinata was dressed simply in a conservertive blue kimono with her hair tied up into a neat little bun and traditional sandals like the blonde, along with the Hyuuga crest at the back of her kimono, there was just no other word to describe her: _beautiful. _He had always considered **she who shall remained nameless **pretty or at the very least attractive but he now realised that he was wrong. While the bluenette always had a certain charm about her, it was her kind personality as well as her shy disposition that finally won the blonde over to her side. Coupled that with the fact that his new girlfriend never had anything other than kinds words of encouragement made him realised just how blind he was all this time. True, there were a lot of shinobis that were always eyeing the pink haired teen but when he compared her with Hinata, he realised that they, along with him were just being shallow. Sakura always went about in mini-skirts and sleeveless shirts. Things, that no doubt, would catch any male's attraction. Compared this with his girlfriend, who never like to show any form of skin, made him extremely delighted by that particular thought. The reason? Well...he would have her all to himself but let's not get too ahead of ourselves shall we?

[NOTE: THIS IS RATED K+, SO DON'T GO GETTING ANY IDEAS!]

Now that he had a really good look at her, he realised that Hinata held a true beauty that far outstretch anything that Sakura possess; her personality, kindness and everything else that made her...well her. It seemes that every single mistake up till now that he made was nothing compared to this one but like the saying goes; it was never too late to change and the blonde was very happy that he managed to secure his dear bluenette's heart before he was too late.

Thank God I never ended up with the hag, he thought happily, as he pulled Hinata closer to his side. I might have missed out on a lifetime worth of happiness, instead of one full of domestic abuse!

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked feebly as his hands circled ever so subtly around that slim waist of hers. Hinata never liked being touched and even though it was her beloved, the same concept applied to him. She might be more smitten than ever by his new looks but that didn't change the fact that she was still as innocent as ever when it came to things such as these. Unfortunately, old habits die hard and the blonde was still very dense about these sort of things but we shouldn't be too harsh to judge him. Afterall it was his first date...

"Hmm? You said something Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as he flashed his trademark smile once more. It was that very same grin of his that forced his dear bluenette to bit her tongue less she found herself lost in that deep gaze of his. Just being in his presence made her very dizzy and while she couldn't help the goofy smile that was forming on her face, she wouldn't let their first date end in a disaster with her ending up on the floor unconscious.

"A-ano..." she struggled. "L-l-let's go t-to the fe-festival..."

"Okay! I'm dying to win you tons of prizes!" Just as he was about to sushin away however, the bluenette gave a small tug on his sleeve. It wouldn't do if Sakura found out who Naruto was and suddenly made fun of him because of his complete outfit change, the bluenette thought. Luckily a certain frog messenger had managed to informed her to bring her make-up compact along for the evening. Now she realised just exactly why...

"W-wait..." she insisted. "L-let me h-hide y-your whiskers..."

Once the initial fussing was done, the coupled jumped right back into the festival, all apparent shyness and awkwardness between the two of them gone as they walk hand-in-hand together, with huge smiles on both their faces.

_At the festival,_

This sucks, Sakura thought as she skulked about the festivities that was going on about her. Discounting the fact that she had been hit on almost every five minutes, a fact that Ino had berated her for, the rest of the rookies were having a blast except her. Excluding Team Seven, there was Lee who was hanging out with his newly acquanited female fitness ethusiast, Ino with an indifferent Sai, an extremely annoyed Shikamaru who had been forced by Tsunade into showing a similarly irritated Temari around the festival, silent Shino with his quiet girlfriend, a very embarrased Choji who had been invited out by his symphatetic first cousin after informing him that it was NOT a date, Kiba walking hand in hand with his tomboyish girl and Tenten who was chatting away with her handsome childhood friend that she had managed to hide from the rest of the rookies up till now. To Sakura, this was torment. She always held herself as being the prettiest of the rookies...and now irnonically she was the only one among those who had actually turned up to not have a date on this occasion. Even her mentor Tsunade, who under the influence of alcohol, was flirting with a slightly amused Kakashi, much to the chargrin of her assistant Shizune. Perhaps the most surprising of the senseis was Gai, who had managed to attract a huge crowd of admirers from the numerous prizes he had accumulated and who was being extremely proud of himself right now. Kurenai was absent, no doubt busy looking after he new born and Asuma was probably watching over his young family from above. The only sensei who had came alone was Anko and she didn't paticularly seemed affected by it, considering the fact that she had managed to drive countless amount of suitors with her less than admirable snake charms...

"Enjoying the festivities Forehead?" Ino teased her dateless friend as Sakura made her way back to where the rookies were hanging out together. If seeing the rookies with dates wasn't bad enough, seeing long term couples being extremely mushy and free with themselves was worse in the pink-haired teens' eyes. At least, with her lot, the juniors were reserve enough to keep things to a low because of their awkwardness.

"Don't get me started Ino-pig," she muttered back growling at a drunk chuunin who was approaching towards her. "I hate this! Can I go home now?!"

"Its your own fault Forehead," Ino whispered angrily back. "I told you not to go out in such a skimpy looking outfit!"

"Er, earth to Ino. This is the same outfit I wore everyday," she shrugged back. "Besides, I don't see a point in me changing when I don't have anyone to go out with."

"Whatever makes you happy..." For a moment, Ino looked as if she was about to say more. That is until, Kiba ran past them with his partner following after him towards the forest beyond. Everyone turned to stare at their actions until turning their attention back to the festivities. "Wonder what those two are up to..."

"I still don't see Naruto or Hinata," Sakura ignored. "Well, at least I have the guts to turn up, unlike them."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Forehead," Ino suddenly interuptted as she pointed towards a shy-looking girl who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Is that ...?!" Sakura began. Like her, every pair of eyes had turned to stare at the stunning looking lady as she appeared before them. No one in the tiny village had ever consider the bluenette as a potential beauty before but dressed simply in that blue kimono of hers as well as her blushing red face, it was hard to consider otherwise. Perhaps it was because of the fact that everyone knew who the bluenette loved, or that the Hyuugas were a fussy clan when it came to arrangements such as suitors or maybe even the excuse that the bluenette was hardly to ever be found in town whenever she had free time, that nobody had ever tried to ask her out before. All that changed however, as a large group of males began circling the lone girl, eager to learn just who she was, whether she had came alone to the festival and perhaps most importantly, would she want to hang out with them.

"Well Hina-chan seems to be doing well, don't you agree Forehead?" Ino commented warily as the bluenette tried to find a way out. Even Tenten, Ino and Temari looked pretty annoyed at the way their dates were eyeing her. "Hey Sai, what do you think your doing?!"

"Looking at Hinata-san's curvaceous figure," the emotionless teen answered back. Sadly, he would have done well had he not said that as Ino delivered a sharp slap to his face before walking away with an extremely insulted look on her face. "Uh, Sakura-san...did I do something wrong?"

The pink-haired however, wasn't paying attention as she had rushed after her angry friend following Sai's outburst.

"Why I never?!"

"Chill Ino-pig," Sakura sighed. "I told you bringing Sai would be a bad idea."

"Don't remind me! Why I even thought of-Oh my..."

"Ino?" Sakura asked as she suddenly stop mid-walk before staring awestruck at something she couldn't see. Carefully, she extended a hand out before waving in front of her face. "Ino? Hello? Ino-are you still with me?"

Apparently she was as the blonde immediately grabbed her best friend before pointing towards the direction she was staring at, "Sakura! Tell me-who in the world is that stud over there?! I have-no, NEED to meet him!"

"What's gotten into you? I've never seen you so-" she trailed off as her eyes caught sight of who Ino was pointing at and just like the blonde, she too fell victim to the charm of the raven-haired boy standing a few feet from them, who was dressed in an attire that seemed both bizzare and surreal for a small festival such as this but who had managed to not only pulled it off and had also gained a large group of female admirers behind him. "I call dibbs!"

"Not so fast Forehead, I saw him first!" Ino yelled as both girls began running towards the lost-looking teen.

"You've got Sai! I still need a date and he's perfect!"

"I thought you were all about Sasuke!"

"Yeah well, he's not here now and I have my needs!" As both girls struggled to reach the boy, Naruto himself wondered what the commotion was given the fact that there were a large group of girls who were trailing behind him as he continued his search for his dear Hina-chan. One way or another they had managed to get separated from each other and because they weren't used to have such a huge fanbase, they were finding this sudden spike in attraction rather...foreboding to say the least. Spotting Sakura and Ino bickering a few feet away from them, he began to make his way towards them before recalling the words of the Toad boss that very same afternoon,

_Flashback,_

_"So can you give me a total makeover, Gama-san?" the blonde asked eagerly at the very amused looking Gamabunta, who despite his impatience for the blonde, had taken time to listen to his plea. Also, while the toad boss might not look like it, he was quite a romantic at heart and was very touched by the young blonde's desire to impress his current girlfriend. While the toad boss himself did not personally knew just who Hinata was, he had witness firsthand what she had done for the blonde during Pain's invasion and was extremely symphatetic to their plea. If anything, he thought, these two deserved to be together, unlike his senseless good-for-nothing team mate who just decides to sit there and watch him get massacred in front of everyone else. The toad was about to voice his support when Gamakichi appeared next to his father._

_"Yes?" he asked annoyed. They were having a very important talk and whatever information his son had decided to bring, it better be worth it._

_"Let me help dad," Gamakichi whispered. "I owe Naruto as much as you do! Besides...I have an idea that'll make that petty crush of his wish she hadn't treat him so badly."_

_"I'm listening," the Toad Boss answered back amused. As Gamakichi slowly explained his idea into his father's ears, a rare smile split the old toad's face. "Excellent! Get the saplings, we're too big to take care of matters such as this."_

_"So, you'll help?" Naruto asked excitedly._

_"On one condition," Gamabunta replied. "You have to promise us that you won't reveal to anyone who you are until they see you together with that girl of yours."  
><em>

_"Why is that?" he asked back confused. "Besides won't my hair be a dead give away?"_

_"Let that be our concern tadpole," Gamabunta dismissed. "Anyway, Gamakichi see to it that my underling gets the best treatment we toads have to offer. I have to deliver a message to a certain bluenette."_

_"Ah what for pops?"_

_"We're out of make-up..." the elder toad snapped. _

_Flashback ends,_

So after nearly three to four hours of extreme makeover sessions with the toad, we find how our blonde ended up exactly the way he was right now. The toads had still not told him the reason why he shouldn't reveal who he was just yet, although they had managed to inform Hinata beforehand, but he had given them their word. He didn't like this high level of secrecy but he trusted the toads, especially when they informed him that they were doing this for his sake ans his sake only. His musings were however, broken, when a very drunk Tsunade appeared beside him before hooking an arm around his neck.

"Hey Handsome," she greeted, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto. "Wanna hang out?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded sternly as she unhooked her drunk mentor from the blonde. "I apologise Mister-Oh...I...Ah...well...you..."

"It's fine, Nee-chan," Naruto answered back, flashing his trademark grin and earning swoons from the crowd behind him as well as from the older the girl in front of him.

Like the bluenette had so many times before her, the young jounin had suddenly found herself tongue-tied as she stared straight into the stranger's face. Many people knew Shizune was worried about not being able to achieved her life-long dream of getting married before the age of thirty due to never being able to find the perfect man for it but all that seemed so far away right now as she found herself lost in those eyes of his. Yet some deep instinct within her informed her otherwise that things were not exactly as they seemed. Also, there was something unnatural about that spiky hair of his...as well as that cloak and smile...

YONDAIME! Shizune realised. He looks like an exact copy...so that means...! As the links formed, Shizune grinned before shaking her head slowly. Well, it looks like you've done it again Naruto! she laughed to herself. The medical kunoichi always knew where the blonde had got his looks from but for some reason, he had never managed to amass a huge fanbase unlike his father. Now it seemed that the girls who had always been ignoring him his whole life were now vying for the very man they had ignore so many years previously. Feeling a bit bad but also because she wanted to teach these same girls a lesson, she unhook Tsunade before kissing Naruto softly on the forehead, earning looks of jealousy from the crowd as well as jaw-drops from both Ino and Sakura.

"Thanks otouto!" Shizune winked. "Enjoy your night and tell that date of yours I said hi."

With that she walked away, whistling happily as the crowd parted for her. Growling at the brunette's attention, Ino wrenched hersef free from Sakura's grasp before chasing after her superior, determined to find out just who the mysterious guy she had just kissed was. She would have stayed but that last sentence of Shizune left doubts in her mind that he was taken and while Ino loved eye candy whenever she could, she wouldn't take another girl's boyfriend. Unfortunately, none of the girls, Sakura included, were as subtle as in her in recognising such a tiny detail.

"So...you alone today?" the pink haired girl asked shyly, as she approached him. Naruto had seen the way she acted before and he didn't like it as it was the same look she had always displayed towards a certain raven-haired teen. Raising an eyebrow at her for that, he thought that whatever had possess Sakura to behave in such a manner was out of his mind. Never before had his ex-team mate display such respect towards him before and he wondered if it had anything to do with the way he presented himself now. Whatever it was though, he didn't like it. In retrospect, he had every right to be angry; considering that the very same girl in front of him right now who had always taken every opportunity to belittle and shrug away his achievements one after the other was now treating him differently because he just changed his wardrobe a bit? That was enough to put a sour taste in anyone's mouth, including Naruto's. Besides, Gamakichi had hyphothesized that Sakura had only asked him out the previous day most likely because he was considered a stand-in for her should Sasuke turned her down. While Naruto never considered the fact, now that his good friend had shed some light upon it, he couldn't be angrier at such a revelation. It seemed that whatever the pink haired teen did, it was never good enough and he loathe the way he was being treated as someone else's consolation prize.

With such thoughts in mind, it wasn't surprising then that he treated her with much contempt as he gave her a very dark look before replying in a similar cold tone of voice, "What's it to you, hag?"

The sudden flinch from Sakura was quick but he managed to catch it. For a moment, Naruto expected another blow to come crashing down on his head, only to see her smile awkwardly before answering back in the same sweet voice that she had used previously, "That's not very nice. I was just trying to find out if you wanted company or not."

"Whatever company you're offering," Naruto started. "I'm not taking."

This time there was a slight frown on Sakura's face as she considered his words. How rude, she thought and she was right. Nobody had ever treated her in such a disparaging manner before and she didn't like it. Then again, she was used to the constant rebuff from her beloved Sasuke but this? This was a completely different thing, seeing as Sasuke at least treated her with a certain amount of courtesy and respect. However, that was none of Naruto's concern and he was just repaying the favour that his ex-team mate had always treated him with before. Sakura might not agree with him but he certainly saw it that way and so did a lot of the rookies. The only time she had ever treated him differently, and his heart fell when he came to realise this, was when she either wanted something from him, wanted some form of closure from the guilt of her actions at harming him and wanted his symphathy whenever she couldn't complete tasks that she later dumped upon him. For the first time in his life, the blonde ask himself one simple question, "What did ever I see in her?"

Having said so, he turned and left, leaving the pink-haired girl speechless on the road as Naruto's crowd of female admirer's began circling about her.

"Hey, we saw him first!" one of the girls in the crowd hissed.

"Yeah, you have not right to take him away from us!" another kunoichi argued angrily. "You always threatened us if we eyed Sasuke! Who died and gave you permission to call shots on any guy?!"

As the crowd of teenage females continue to bicker among themselves, they didn't realised that a certain bluenette behind them had spotted the currently raven-haired Naruto and was immediately making her way towards him. The next scene where said Uzumaki embraced the bluenette however were definitely not missed as everyone turned to stare at the hugging couple. Even Sakura was shocked at this outcome. So Hinata had ditched the blonde afterall, she thought. For a split second, she felt a tiny shred of remorse but decided otherwise. It was none of her concern and it was Naruto's own fault for leavingher in exchange for the bluenette.

"You okay, Hina-chan?" he asked her cautiously as he eyed her from top to bottom. She looked like she was scared out of her wits for some apparent reason.

"H-hai," the bluenette pant back. "O-or I w-will be."

The pair was totally oblivious to the glares they were currently having from their fanbase but they neither care or bothered over such a trivial matter. Afterall, they had managed to find each other after such being separated and they were thankful for that. Slowly the crowds of jealous boys and envious girls broke apart when both groups realised that their potential candidate for that night already had plans with someone else. Soon the mutterings of "Lucky guy" and "Unfair Hyuuga" began drifting around the young couple but once again for the young couple, they were immune to such ramblings as they only had eyes and ears for each other. In the end, even Sakura decided to leave...or should I say she was going to leave had she not heard what the bluenette said next.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun," Hinata apologised. "I-I shouldn't h-have left you f-for lemonade."

"It's fine Hina-chan," Naruto cuddled her. "I was the one who ask you for the lemonade. Shall we go?"

"Uh huh," she whispered shyly back, before grabbing his arm tightly. "St...stay c-close t-to me?"

The blonde merely smirked as he wrapped the entire arm around the bluenette's waist, effectively destroying any form of personal space between them and leaving the bluenette extremely flustered. "Definitely Hina-chan. Now...let's go get you some prizes!"

" *whine* I don't n-need a-any prize Na-naruto-kun..." she whimpered back. "Y-you already g-gave it to me..."

"I did?"

"H-hai..." she whispered back. "Y-you."

That's not fair! a very upset looking Sakura thought as she saw the embarrassed couple walked right past her, blind to her very presence. Naruto loves me! Why did he have to go after that blue hair hard-doer! Pfft! Not as if I care!, she reasoned with herself. Sasuke is so much better than him. Even as the thought ran through her mind, she knew she was only decieving herself. Naruto might have been a loud, obnoxious and totally uncool guy during the years that she had known him as the village idiot that he was. Yet...fate had dealt her a cruel blow but it was, to her dismay, her own fault and every other female-well everyone except, that is, Hinata. The rest of the village girls had never so much had given him a chance before. Sure they knew he was dependable, loyal, kind and self-sacrificing. Qualities everyone looked out for in a potential suitor but the blonde had never been...what's the word? "Boyfriend material" Every girl knew just how great the Uzumaki was but nobody wanted to embarass themselves over the fact that they were dating the date-last from the academy. In retrospect, this wasn't as absurd as it seemed though. Naruto might have been renown worldwide but the fact was he was still brought up in the village and ten years worth of pranks weight heavily on every girls mind. It would be considered embarassing for teens their age to have to admit that they were going out with the very boy that they had always made fun of in their young childhood years and no doubt none of them wanted to feel such humiliation. Only Hinata was the exception to this; in regards to her reputation, she didn't care. She had seen something in Naruto that the others had not; he might have been the village idiot in the past but he would be the saviour of the future, so what's a little teasing from her peers if it meant she would get the opportunity of a lifetime to be with such a outstanding man?

All too late Sakura realised how short-sighted she had been. Looks like Naruto managed to do it again, she thought warily. Maybe...if she had given him a chance...she would have been at his side not and not the blonde. Maybe...if she hadn't taken him for granted...she could have seen just how cool and charming he was now instead of always seeing him as the loser he always was. Maybe if she hadn't hit him all the time...he wouldn't have seen her as such a nuisance...maybe...maybe...maybe...it was endless and the list goes on. BUT...maybe it wasn't too late. This was Naruto's first date, she knew and despite going against every principle that she had always abide by this whole time, she swore to make it the Uzumaki's worst date ever.

I hate myself for doing something as low as this, she thought miserably. For a moment, she debated on actually doing something as low as to sabotage their date and as a lifetime worth of guilt and remorse fought against a lifetime worth of self relization and jelousy...virtue won her over. Try as she might, she just couldn't find it in herself to do it afterall, since Hinata had never done anything to her before and she knew she had no say in her team mate's happiness. Despite all this however, the victory was of little joy to her as it left her feeling shallow and empty. She never thought about it until today but...even though she had never loved the young blonde before, she now wished things were different and for a past as well as a future what it might have been instead of what it had turned out to be.

All those wasted years, she cried to herself. I still have Sasuke...but I don't want him anymore. God, I hate my heart...

With that, she turned and left, the warm tears rolling down her eyes as she hid herself in a dark corner away from prying eyes, her emotions keeping her company. She knew she didn't have any right to feel such pain but she was...oh the innocence of love...as the pain numbed her heart, Sakura sowre to herself that she would make it up to the blonde. It was the very least she could do. Only problem was...how was she going to go about doing it? The coldness finally grip her heart and reaching her limit, she left the scene, effectively closing her heart to anyone or anything...it was too painful to bear...oh so painful...

But Naruto felt no pain and neither did Hinata. They were having the time of their lives as every stall holder that they visited couldn't help but smile at the happy young couple. They had eyes for no other and wherever they went, happiness followed. Such a matched pair had never been obeserved in the village for many years and the villages treasured the atmosphere and sense of peace the loving couple brought. Even the rookies were astounded at just who Hinata was going with. Apart from Ino and Sakura, they didn't know who her raven-haired date was. All too soon however, the festival ended and the streets were emptied, leaving the two youths alone as they made their way back to Hokage mountain.

"That was amazing Hina-chan," Naruto sighed as they gaze over their beloved village together, the bluenette's head on his shoulder. "Tell me I'm dreaming..."

"Y-you're not..." she answered him back and the pair of arms tightened around her. They long past Hiashi's curfew but like typical teens; every moment togather was worth whatever her angry father could dish out to them. "I...don't w-want it t-to end..."

"Nor do I hime," he answered her back forlornly. "At least...let me give you something to remember this moment by."

And under the moonlight, on the mountain above that watched over the sleepy little village of Konoha, the two promised themselves to one another. Never again would they be alone, never again would they be so ignorant of the other's feelings and never again would they find another who so belonged to them. Such a sacred vow was sealed with a passionate kiss under the cloudless sky and even the Heaven's themselves seemed as if they were beaming on top of them.

But oh the day after...

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

That's it for this chapter guys-sorry for the late reply. I had to edit it over and over and over again just to make it as emotional uplifting as possible. They were supposed to be a scene involving Naruto winning Hinata tons of prizes as well as how Sakura stalked after them but it didn't fit in with her act of redemption. The rookies were also going to be making inquiries on who Hinata's date was but it got far too long and had to be scrapped off.

The next chapter will be the last. Also, don't forget to review [critical or not; all are welcome!] BUT NO FLAMES!

Anyway, sorry for the sappiness-I gambled a bit on this chapter and this was the end result; hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Author's note: **Hi again guys and sorry for the late reply. I've been sidetracked quick a bit but I promise to keep the uploads faster on my sidestories next time. Anyway, there isn't much to discuss here, so on to the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bonds<p>

_At Konoha, the day after the festival,_

"Check it out! That's the hottie from yesterday night!" one of the passerbys called as our favourite bluenette walked past the village shops. "Can't believe how I never realised her before!"

"Wait, that's the Hyuuga heir, you idiot! What makes you think she'll go out with some random guy such as yourself?!" his companion called back.

"No harm in trying, right?" he asked back. Hinata sighed as she heard their little conversation. It appears that her little fashion change yesterday night had worked more wonders than she could ever had expected. Although, what was particularly enticing about her wearing a simple kimono was well beyond her. Ever since she had woken up, she had got nothing but stares from both civilians and ninjas alike. It was rather intimidating to, say the least. What was worse however, was that owing to the fact that the bluenette had always hated attention and you could perhaps picture the situation she was in. Sakura would definitely have adored this much attention but Hinata? Definitely not. Even as the Hyuuga heir, she was always receiving looks from potential opportunists and she never liked them, casual observations or not. Once more, she held her frustration in check as the young man of about eighteen walked up to her.

"C-can I h-help you?" she asked neutrally. All in all, the morning had turned out very bad for her. Ever since her father ordered her to fetch a few supplies from the clan's secret merchant, she had been stopped time and time again by potential suitors who had suddenly taken a liking to her. It was suppose to be a simple shopping trip but now it had somehow turned into a horrible survival expedition as she fought her way through the groups of guys chasing after her. Up till this moment, she had to brush aside nine guys, and that wasn't even fifteen minutes since she left her home. This person would the tenth and, she hoped, would be the last.

"You're...Hinata, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded once. "I...I never noticed you much before, Hinata-san but from up close, you're quite dazzling. Would it be...alright if...I don't know, we get to know one another?"

"I'm t-touch th-that you f-feel that way," she began and earning a grin from the young man in response. "B-but I don't s-see you a-as such."

"Oh c'mon," he protested, his grin now replaced by one of longing and desperation. "We could hang out? You know...like to get to know one another?"

It was going to be a very hard thing to turn the guy in front of her down, the bluenette knew but it was better to do so than to give him false hope. Still, she was relatively new to this sort of experience, an area she wished she had a certain pink hair's expertise in this sort of things. Bracing herself and muttering a silent apology, the bluenette replied, "G-gomen. Y-you look l-like a nice g-guy but I-I'm seeing someone else now."

"I see..." the man replied emotionlessly. "I'm sorry to hear that but...I wish the two of you happiness."

With that the man turned and left, a sad look on his face and leaving the bluenette extremely guilty at what she had done. For the first time in her life, she wondered just how Sakura could have coped with this much attention and how she was grateful that up till then, no one had paid any particular interest in her. Maybe that was the reason why she was always so angry and so frustrated, Hinata thought as she tried seeing it from the pink haired teen's point of view. Regardless of how things turned out for her however, she still wouldn't agree to the fact that such traumatising events justified her actions on bullying her current boyfriend. So sighing once more, she continued on her little journey, wishing that whatever that befell upon her dear Naruto was not as bad as what she was suddenly experiencing with.

Luckily for her, and Naruto, for that matter, no such thing had occured to him. He had gotten up, got dressed and immediately made his way to Ichiraku's for a bowl of breakfast frsh ramen. If the ramen chef was curious at his sudden arrival at such an early hour, he didn't show it but he couldn't help thinking what in the world could have forced him to get up at such an early hour. Usually, he wouldn't be here till it was mid-morning and even then, the Naruto he knew would be drowsy and groggy from his slumper. The Naruto that he was serving now, however, appeared to be fresh and ready for the day, with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he ate his ramen feverishly in a trance-like state.

The reason why he was in such a state, I hear you ask? Simple really and most likely you would have guessed it by now. He had planned a meeting with his dear Hina-chan the night before. If anything, there parting was particularly painful, seeing as Hiashi had to literally dragged the two apart from the way they stuck to each other when he finally broke her home, four hours after the curfew her father set for her. To say Hiashi was angry would a serious understatement. The man had enough force in him to break a building down by voice alone. It was a particularly grim moment, Naruto thought back, as Hiashi ripped his dear bluenette away from him and forbidding the two of them from seeing each other for at least a week as penance for such irresponsible behaviour.

_Flashback_

_"What is the meaning of this?!" the Hyuuga head roared, as the young couple tiptoed their way past his study._

_BUSTED, the two of them thought. Their plan which had been so simple; sneak past the guards and into the compound and no one would be none the wiser about her breaking curfew. Unfortunately, they didn't count on the fact of a father's unease and worriedness for his firstborn's very first date with some boy he had little contact with himself. If you were to picture Hiashi's anger, it wouldn't be one where he caught two naughty teens messing about with their rebellious but still sweet and innocent love experience. To see it from the father's point of view, it would be to take into account how messy his daughter's hair looked, along with the way her eyes shone as well as the fact that both of them looked extremely flustered if their messy and dishrivelled clothes were anything to come by. To the Hyuuga head, this was beyond treason and he even believed that they did the unthinkable. If we were to indeed go beyond that, it amuses me to inform you that the emotion Hiashi was feeling right now was akin to one where his beloved firstborn who had left him for nigh on nine years and suddenly reappeared in front of him with the man she ran off with and perhaps you'll be able to imagine even the slightest bit of anger the poor father was feeling right there and then. _

_A father's bond is always a tricky business, not so for the son than it is for the daughter. Consider the fact that Hiashi was also somewhat guilty at the way he had treated the bluenette over the years and you would know just how much he truly cared and loved her. So it wasn't surprising that he was feeling the way he did right now. He had, afterall, given the two of them his heartfelt feelings of trust and blessings and what had they done? Well typical things that teens usually do yes but c'mon?! This was their first date! The man was already very leniet with the way he treated the couple and it wasn;t fair that they would do such a thing to him. _

_"T-tou-san..." his daugther stammered back as she took into account the towering, and growing figure in front of her. "W-we thought y-you were a...a...asleep?"_

_"EXPLAIN!" he roared back with a decibel scale of a space shuttle. Both teens cringed at the tone of his voice, which wouldn't be surprising. At this point in time, more than a few dozen Hyuuga servants had made their way to the scene and half a dozen of them had to hold the poor anguish man in, for fear of what he would do to the future Hyuuga head. It certainly didn't help matters when her blonde boyfriend pulled her in for a quick and reflexive hug, that only further fuel the rage that Hiashi was feeling. _

_"We lost track of time, Hiashi-san," Naruto had answered back. Even he was dreading what an angry father could do. Never before had he seen a man this angry before but now that he did, he realised he would take Sakura's beating anyday as opposed to what his future father-in-law might do to him right then. "I a-apologise...it was totally my fault."_

_"N-no!" the bluenette had argued back bravely, as she tightened her embrace around the blonde, and earning another howl of anguish from her father. "W-we are b-both to be blame, f-father. If y-you want to p-punish Naruto-kun, y-you're going to h-have to p-punish us b-both!"_

_Granted that was what Hinata said, what Hiashi...heard however, was this, "Yes, we both disobey you orders, father. We did so WILLINGLY but so what? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!" _

_"Sir, I advise you to stop!" one of the poor servants cried as the elder man flung himself straight at the young couple, who reflexively steeped back, casuing him to fall straight onto the floor face up. Oh, now it's on! You damn brat! Hiashi thought angrily. Getting up, he found himself in the grip of his servants as they tried to calm the angry man. With enough force that even Raikage A would be proud off, the Hyuuga had flung each of his servants aside before being finally subdued by a sage empowered Naruto. Such an action however, only made things far worse for the blonde. When he had disobeyed Hiashi's order, he had challenged his authority. When he had let the older man fall flat onto his face, he had disgraced his position as the Hyuuga head but now, as he held the man in a handlock with his vastly superior strength, he had dishonour his manhood and Hiashi was not going to take that._

_"Release me!" the older man demanded._

_"Only if you promised to calm down!" the blonde had called back. When he didn't, he pressed on, "Look, I'm sorry we broke your curfew but we just lost track of time! If you want to punish someone, punish me and not Hina-chan!"_

_With that he let go of the older man who immeditely reached for the blonde. Just before he could do anything however, his dauther had boldly stepped forward before reaching an arm and grabbing his._

_"Move!" Hiashi demanded, to which Hinata shook her head firmly. If not for the fact that he was this ticked off, he would have been proud at the way his daughter was behaving seeing as this was the first time his daughter had ever stood up to him. Then again, this was **HIS** daughter standing up to **HIM** for **HER BOYFRIEND** and no father, no matter how cultured or well-mannered would be able to restraint himself at such a thought. A fact that Hinata herself seemed to be well aware of, as she immediately retreated to where Naruto was before wrapping her arms once more around his figure._

_"I-I already t-told you t-tou-san," her daughter muttered. "If y-you want to g-get to Naruto-kun, you'll h-have to g-go through m-me!"_

_Luckily for the pair, a servant was wise enough to step in and intervene for them. "Sir, please! You are over reacting. Nothing seems to have happen between the two of them! Granted, they did indeed break the curfew but I thought you were always asking the eldest to trust Hinata-sama!"_

_This stopped Hiashi dead in his tracks. Seeing that his tactic was working, the servant pressed on, "Look! You're always wishing for your daughter to stand up against you and she just did! If anything, her relationship with Uzumaki-sama has done wonders for her! I know you are upset but most people their age would be doing the same thing! It's the norm for them!"_

_"I...suppose," the man replied back, earning sighs of relief from everyone around. "Still...nothing happened, right?"_

_It was then that the innocent pair made a tremendous mistake. What Hiashi was referring to was...**THAT**, what they thought he was referring to however, was whether or not they had actually kissed, which they, of course did. And because of thier innocence, they actually had the tendency to look away with huge blushes on both of their faces. An act, which of course, led to the re-feulling of the Hyuuga head's anger._

_"**I'LL KILL YOU FOR DIRTYING MY PURE, INNOCENT DAUGHTER**!" Hiashi yelled once more, as the servants tried to restraint him once more. For the poor servant however, he was thinking other things._

_I don't get paid enough for this, the man thought and frankly, I don't blame him..._

_Flashback ends_

Why in the world was Hiashi so angry for him stealing his daughter's first kiss was beyond Naruto. Some way or another, they managed to convince the Hyuuga man to calm down and once he was finally calm, he had agreed to listen to their explanation. After everything had been done and dusted however, the Hyuuga head, and this was where Naruto was stunned silent, had actually apologised for his lack of self-control on something he felt that he had over-reacted. Regardless of the way things had happened however, Hiashi was still very disappointed at their little act of disobedient and while he had grudgingly allowed his dear daughter to continue seeing the blonde, he requested Naruto's presence in his office the very next day, so as to better lay down the ground laws for dating her. With that, he dismissed the pair of them as it was very late and he needed as much rest as he could get after what they had put him through.

Unknown to him or the rest of the servants however, Naruto had cunningly made his way back to the compound to kiss his dear Hina-chan good night before making her promise to see him the next day after. A somewhat embarrassed Hinata had shyly agreed, promising to meet him at their little tree in the morning after she was done running her daily errands for her father. With that the blonde left, and that is where we come back full circle to what Naruto was currently doing as he finished the last bit of soup from his bowl before handing it back to Ichiraku. Once he was done, he slammed down the bill, before continuing on his way, whistling merrily as he did so and earning a slight frown from the man.

"Is he high?" he asked his daughter. Ayame merely giggled before shaking her head and humming a tune as she continued her work. Try as he might though, his daughter remained tight lipped about what she knew was going through the blonde's head. Afterall, it wasn't her father's business now, was it, to be interfering in the affairs of Naruto's love life? With that said however, there were more ulterior motives to the brunette's actions. Primary of them all was she didn't want her father giving their best customers outdated tips on wooing girls. If Naruto did indeed follow them, and lose his girl in the process, their profits would be cut down by twenty five percent and that was unacceptable in her eyes.

BUT I DIGRESS. Back to the blonde...

Similar to what Hinata had been experiencing, there was quite a lot of talk among the female populace about the handsome looking raven-haired man that had appeared the night before in the festival that, no matter where the blonde went, he kept hearing about. Luckily for him, Naruto had forgo his outfit from the previous night before and his once blonde hair had returned, which made him practically invisible once more to everyone. The rumour amongst the girls however, was of little interest to him, seeing as they, the females of Konoha, tend to gossip about good looking guys from time to time, especially when foreign shinobi made their way to the village. What he didn't count, however, was the fact that they were actually talking about him and most of them were pretty serious about pursuing said guy after the way he had treated his date the night before.

"He was so handsome!" a kunoichi swooned as she chatted away to her male companion. "And the way he treated her, like a princess...oh! I give anything to be her!"

That's rich, Naruto had grimaced as he gently sidestepped over the starstruck knoichi. Fancy wanting a shinobi after never actually spending time with him or even talking to him for that matter! Does she even know this guys name? Still...kinda jealous that this guy's getting all the attention. What I thinking?! I already have Hina-chan! I don't need anyone else.

"You should have seen him, Yoko!" a female civilian called out. "He was much better than Sasuke!"

"How so?" Yoko asked.

"He wasn't just good looking, he knew how to treat that girl of his," she sighed back. "I would have been on cloudnine had I been in her shoes..."

This time, Naruto shook his head. All of the girls that were talking about this person knew that the man was taken and yet they were still talking about him? Don't girls have anything better to do than gossip? he thought warily. What the next person said as he passed by them, made him reconsider his houghts however.

"Hinata's so lucky..." a passerby told her friend. "She was so beautiful yesterday and she managed to get someone who's just as amazing, if not better than Sasuke. Some people have all the luck!"

A deep pain penetrated the blonde's heart as he stopped to analyzed this situation. Now, Naruto wasn't as dense as most people knew him to be. The reason why he didn't stop to consider that the guy there were refering to was him, however, was the fact that nobody except Hinata had ever shown any form of attraction to him before and hence why he couldn't picture himself being the talk of the town. Instead, he came to the next logical conclusion, somehow, one way or another, Hinata must have hooked up with this person they were talking about, before he had rendezvous with her. This didn't seem as far-fatched as it sounded, considering that Naruto was late in meeting up with her for almost an hour plus. His heart breaking as he came unto this misguided revelation, he began to slow down on his quick pace before, to a mere trudge. Just as thing's couldn't get any worse however, it did.

"N-naruto-kun?" a soft voice called out from behind him. Flinching, he turned to find his dear bluenette carrying what appeared to be stacks of books and bags of random things that he could even begin to think about, from the way they looked. Nor was he in the mood to do so, as he was still stuck in that depressing haze of his. When he didn't reply, Hinata gave a small cough before pressing on, "S-some h-help, onegai?"

"Oh sorry Hina-chan!" he answered back before relieving her of some her burden. Wordlessly they began making their way to the Hyuuga mansion. Though the young couple were once more reunited after the events that had taken place yesterday night, there was now a tension between the two of them. A tension that Hinata didn't know the cause of but which she didn't like. Something wasn't right with her beloved and if there was one thing she hated, it was the look of pain in his eyes whenever something bothered him. So with that in mind, she stopped in the middle of her tracks before, putting the stuff down to the side of the road as she gestured for him to do the same.

"N-naruto-kun...?" she asked carefully. He turned away from her however. This action only deepened her frown as the bluenette reached out an arm and grabbed his, before asking once more, "N-naruto-kun...wh-what's th-the matter?"

"N-nothing," he called back. The sudden flinch from him was anything but such and the bluenette knew it. This time, she tightened her gripped before turning him round to face her. Seeing her pained expression, the blonde sighed before deciding to come clean. "Hina...Hina-chan..."

"Hai?" she asked back. Did she do something to upset him? If anything, she couldn't bear to imagine such a thing, doing something to harm her beloved in such a manner was horrible.

"D-did you...hang out with...anyone before me during the festival?" he blurted out. Now it was Hinata's turned to look dumbstruck. Naruto should have known better, seeing that he had sneaked up on her alone the night before.

"Wh-what makes y-you say th-that?" she whispered back, before pulling him closer to her.

"The girls kept talking about you..." At that the bluenette nodded, waiting for him to continue. "They kept saying...you were hanging out with some random guy who sounded...amazing from the way they were describing him."

Strange, the bluenette thought. I didn't hang out with anyone except...As she added two and two together, Hinata suddenly realised what the girls were talking about. Almost immediately a small smile formed on her face. It seemed laughable that her dear Naruto-kun was worried that he might lose her and while she was rather flattered at such a notion, she couldn't stop herself form laughing at the fact that he was feeling jealous at...well, himself.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she giggled softly.

"H-hai, I know of such a-a man," she teased. "He w-was s-so handsome, so c-cool and so a-awesome."

At that, the blonde turned to walk away but she held on tightly. "I'm n-not done y-yet Naruto-kun. He w-was also th-the one wh-who stole my f-first kiss..."

"WHAT?!" the blonde growled. "Where is that ************?!"

"Right h-here," she answered, before pulling him into a tight hug and a surprise kiss on the lips. As their lips meet, Naruto suddenly realised the meaning of her words and silently berated himself for being so low as to imagine Hinata capable of cheating on him. If anything, didn't he go out with her because he trusted her? As their kiss ended, the bluenette grinned once more, only to realised that he was still in that depress mood. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Gomen Hina-chan," he apologised. "I...I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Oh N-naruto-kun," she sighed happily, before pulling him once more into a hug. "Y-you don't n-need to apologise. I-if anything, I w-was happy about y-your jealousy."

"How so?" he asked, stunned at her choice of words.

"Because it sh-shows th-that you care for me," she hummed happily. "Now, l-let's go. Tou-san w-wants these by t-ten."

"Okay!" he answered back, his smile in effect once more. As Hinata turned to walk however, he sneaked up behind her before linking their two arms together and earning a small squeak of protest from the bluenette. Seeing as both their hands were carrying stacks of books, breaking contact would be impossible, as was Naruto's intention. "There! Now we won't be separated."

"Ano..." she squeaked back. "P-people w-w-will s-s-s-seeee u-u-u-us together N-n-n-naruto-kun."

"Brilliant deduction Hina-chan," he observed. "So what?"

For a moment, she tried to think up of a counter to his argument but then realised that he was right. So what, indeed. If anything, this was the perfect moment to announce to the village just who the Hyuuga heir was going out with; the village's hero and future hokage and no doubt, it would be a plus for her to scare away any other potential suitors. So with that in mind, the two of them, left, linked together by their arms as they walk stride by stride to the Hyuuga mansion, a happy couple that you be hard pressed to find anywhere else.

Unknown to them however, a blonde girl and her pink-haired friend however, were watching this from afar.

"Whoa! I didn't know they were officially together like that!" Ino announced, to which Sakura merely grunted. "What's wrong with you, Forehead?"

"Nothing," she muttered back, with heavy eyebags and a hoarse voice.

Yeah right, I know you're lying Forehead, Ino thought. Whatever it was that was causing Sakura to act as such, she was definitely going to find out, one way or another...

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p>

Sorry for the sudden ending guys. I was originally going to make this the last chapter but it looks like I have to postpone it for one more chapter seeing as I got a bit too sidetracked.

Anyone hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review and comment!


End file.
